With increasing industrialization and demand for additional power, users are opting for hybrid energy alternatives including renewable sources of energy. One such renewable source of energy is solar power. Electricity is generated by photovoltaic cells when the cells are exposed to sunlight. Due to their dependence on irradiation, the production of electricity using solar panels is periodic and fluctuating hence needs to be supplemented with additional sources. Controlling the power optimally utilized by these different sources of energy is a problem faced by the industry. Most of the traditional methods used to overcome this drawback require human intervention, but still result in wastage of any excess energy produced in the system. Another problem faced by the implementation of traditional methods includes the back feed of power to the traditional power sources such as the grid and the generators. Rather than reducing costs, back feed adds to the electricity bill. Also another problem faced is with load balancing in single phase load supplied by multiple three phase sources.
Hence there is a requirement for a system which would overcome the above mentioned drawbacks.